The nightmares begin, Gessyoku's reign
by eclipsestar666
Summary: Warned to be locked inside for emergency,Konoha is under a state of panic as a nightmare jutsu using maniac picks off the members of Konoha's elite shinobi. Only those that can escape their nightmares will survive. But how far can you run when its what you fear that is chasing you?


**Prologue**

**Protocol 13**

_My God, My God, why have you forsaken me? Why are You so far from helping me, and from the words of my groaning? Psalm 22:1_

Shizune couldn't stop herself now. She ran forewords in hopes that the sea of violet flooding after her would only catch the ebony shore that she ran upon. She prayed that it was all that it would touch. She couldn't bear to look back at the poison that swept all around her. She began to pant at the exertion and soon found herself near to collapsing as she dragged her fingers along the ground trying to crawl away. The ocean of poison swept to her feet before ebbing away at the last moment now encircling her like a beach. "God." She whispered softly to herself shaking her head in shock before blinking as she heard the soft sound of singing just above her. Slowly tilting her head to look up she found herself situated underneath a rocky atoll. Humming above her was a young girl, probably of the age of 10 or younger, with dark black hair that seemed invisible in the shadows above her. "Hey! Hey help me!" Shizune cried to the woman as she stretched her hands out to the young girl. The girl only looked down for a moment before looking back at the sea and pointing. Shizune turned her head to watch and shock gripped her at what she witnessed.

Hovering over a blood red sun was a pillar of foaming poison. A tsunami of such height that it caused an entire eclipse of the sun-light. Her body pressed harder against the rocky outcropping, her eyes widening at the sheer size of it. The foam began to take a much different shape, writhing at the head of the poison and glistening in the light. "Pins and needles, needles and pins, from the great sea comes a death from within." The girl sang in a rhyme as her form soon vanished from sight. Shizune screamed as she watched the foam turn into senbon needles, hurtling towards her at the crest of a poison wave.

"Shizune! Shizune!" Tsunade shouted aloud as she shook the screaming girl to try and awaken her. The medics had informed Tsunade of the screaming and she had come as quickly as she could. Slowly she felt the girls muscle's spasm for a moment before her eyes swiftly opened as she screamed aloud. The sound was blood-curdling. A mixture of sheer terror and agony that Tsunade had ever heard. "Shizune?" Tsunade whispered reaching a hand out to her but a medic immediately pulled her away as Shizune writhed on the mattress still screaming. There were faint traces of blood along the sheets and her skin was visibly being forced upward from inside. The sound of tearing flesh is a strange noise. It is like that of tearing a fabric except accompanied by the loud splash of blood thrown in. Tsunade listened to that terrifying noise while the screams of Shizune rang loud and clear against her ears. Needles began to protrude from her skin tearing out of flesh and spraying blood along the medics and the Hokage as the screams continued unabated. Shizune soon began to stop screaming but it wasn't from the lack of pain. Something was suffocating her vocal cavity. Her body gave a harsh writhe under the strain before a gush of red and violet liquid spewed from her mouth drenching her body and the bed. Tsunade felt her body clamp up at the sight before she reached out gently to touch her friend. "Lady…Tsunade?" Shizune whispered in a gurgled voice before clenching up her body and screaming again as the needles began to finish protruding out.

Her body was a human pincushion of senbon needles, barely any part of her body except her head uncovered by them. She was in extreme measures of agony through the whole ordeal but when the medics removed the needles, more sprang out. This entire affair occurred in thirty or so minutes of the night and the screams were unending. At the last minute under the stroke of 1:13 Shizune began to shake rapidly her eyes clenching tight. Tsunade held her hand careful to avoid the needles. Shizune clenched her jaws up tight before screaming out of the mass pain that accompanied her body. Her eyes were wide open but they only gave the medics sight of what was occurring. From her pupils the needles pushed out accompanied by blood. The screams were cut short with gurgles as numerous lines of needles forced their way out of her throat. Tsunade couldn't fight back her sobs as Shizune choked on her own blood fighting the instinct to blink before her head lolled backwards. With a choking gasp for air Shizune passed and the needles quivered no longer. The only screams, Tsunade's sobs of sadness and fear at the loss of her friend.

"You have a remarkable jutsu Kyou Fu Gessyoku." Orochimaru rasped as he raised a glass of sake to the bandage wrapped boy who stared uninterested at the Japanese chess board. The boy let out a hissing agreement as he removed one of the pieces from the board, laying it down beside the table. "Do tell me…do you choose the nightmares they have?" Orochimaru asked aloud which he followed with a black chuckle. Kyou raised his head for a moment before looking down and shaking his head. "I simply choose the victim." A strange echoing voice responded from the bandages. "Splendid. Then Protocol 13 shall commence as planned. I'll leave you to it." Orochimaru laughed as he allowed Kabuto to lead him away. Alone Kyou watched the chess board before placing his hands together his left hand curled into a fist underneath his right hand which had the middle and ring finger high into the air. "Secret jutsu, Unending nightmare!" he echoed aloud as shadowy tendrils fell from his body.

**Yes, I killed off Shizune. No, this won't be the only death in the story. Yes, my character is loosely based off of Freddy Krueger. No, I am not going to do a gay pairing. Yes, I do not own anything. No, you must review my story after reading it. **


End file.
